Hikaru Hasama
is one of the main protagonists in the Metal Fight Beyblade anime. Appearance Hikaru looks about 12-13 years in age. She has cool blue hair. Her eyes are a bluish-purple color. She wears a red jacket over a white and blue T-shirt and a pair of tan shorts and brown boots and she wears a choker. Her gloves are white and go up to her wrists. Her belt appears to criss-cross over her shorts and she keeps her beyblade on her right hip. After her defeat by Ryuga she became Ryo Hagane's assistant and wears a dark blue suit, consisting of a white shirt with yellow buttons running down her chest. Over the shirt she wears a dark blue jacket with white sleeve hems. Matching to the jacket she wears a dark blue skirt. She also wears black high heels. On her left wrist she wears a red ribbon. Personality Hikaru became such a cold, uninterested beyblader because other bladers kept destroying her hopes to be a good player in tournaments. When she was beaten miserably, she would break down crying while the other boy would just smirk. Her mother though, apparently ill, convinced her that she should never abandon and that determination is everything. After her defeat at the hands of Ryuga, Hikaru seems to have been so deeply traumatized by the event that she is unable to continue beybattling. This is evident in her reaction in episode 73 when she is nearly struck by Tsubasa's attack while his dark side takes over. Synopsis Hikaru Hazama is a passionate beyblader who dreams of rising to the top by challenging strong bladers. She comes to Metal Bey City to challenge Gingka but Kenta replaces him and defeats her after being assisted by Benkei. Anime Hikaru simply wanders around from place to place kind of like a nomad, defeating every beyblader who crosses her way. She became slightly interested when Benkei told her that she should challenge Gingka Hagane. However, since she did not know anything about the latter, she ended up thoroughly beating Kenta instead, because he had shown up claiming he was Gingka. She remained completely unfazed while she stripped him of all his Beypoints. Many people believe she died after battling Ryuga, but in episode 51 it is revealed that she is alive. She was so traumatized after her defeat that she quit beyblading and instead became Ryo Hagane's assistant. Battles Manga Beyblades ' Storm Aquario 100HF/S:' Hikaru Hasama starts off with Wind Aquario (Storm Aquario in the English dub) Beast/Special Moves {C {C * :Hikaru's beast isn't actually seen. because aquario is the water bearer, it's beast is the water itself. Quotes "Special Move: Infinite Assault!!!" "There, consider me welcomed. Now outta my way!" "But the real fun begins now. Go, Aquario!!!" "Stand up, Gingka. The real fight starts now!" Trivia Hikaru was almost killed by Ryuga, but she is seen in the end of episode 51 and in Beyblade Metal Fight Explosion, although she doesn't beyblade anymore. *There is one exception in episode 97, where she sends out Aquario to protect everyone, along with Kenta. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion